The new Death Eater
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: Sirius discovers that his 16-years-old baby brother Regulus has taken the Dark Mark. And two things that comes out of this.


**Disclaimer: The honour of owning this belongs to J.K Rowling, not me. Except the story itself, but she owns all the characters and places.**

The Marauders was on their way down to the beech tree beside the Black lake – their favourite place on the Hogwarts grounds. It was a warm Saturday in September and all of them had cigarettes in their hands and laughed at something Peter had said. Short said, it was a perfect day. Remus took a breath through his cigarette and let out a perfect smoke ring, much to his friends' amazement.  
"I never understands how you does that!" Sirius exclaimed and Remus smiled mysteriously and winked.  
"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." He replied with a smirk and James' shook his head amused. It was always funny to see Remus tease Sirius over that.

They reached the Black lake and their favourite tree. Just as they should take place Peter looked up and pointed towards some students twenty meters away.  
"Hey, Padfoot." He said. "Isn't that your brother?"  
Sirius looked up and nodded. It was Regulus over there, together with his future-Death Eater-friends – Snape, Avery, Mulciber and those slimy Slytherins. Someone else who was there was two younger Slytherins, 5th years. Sirius blinked. It looked like the 5th years was looking at… their wrist. He hushed his friends who immediately shut up, curious about what Sirius was doing.

"Did it hurt?" one of the Slytherins asked Snape. He shrugged.  
"A little. But it was worth it. Taking the Dark Mark is a big honour. Isn't it true, Regulus?" Snape answered, looking proud and giving Regulus a gaze. After a moment Regulus nodded.  
"It is. The pain didn't really matter."  
The Marauders' eyes widened and Sirius dropped his cigarette when he realized what that meant. Immediately he was on his feet and hurrying over to the Slytherins, soon followed by his friends. His face was a mask of fury.

Regulus winced when he saw his older brother and the other Slytherins looked at the Marauders with loathing. Sirius didn't take notice of them but grabbed Regulus arm.  
"Tell me it isn't true!" he pleaded, looking Regulus straight in the eyes. Regulus turned away his grey eyes from Sirius and the older Black feared the worst when he turned his baby brother's arm around, dragging up the sleeve that had fallen down again.  
The Marauders all gasped when they saw what he had on his wrist. The Dark Mark. Sirius felt an overwhelming sadness – his little brother was lost forever – before it turned into deep rage. Regulus flinched a little when he saw the look on Sirius' face.  
"I suppose Mother Dearest and Father Dearest are proud now?" he spat. "When oh-so-perfect Regulus has become a servant, a _slave_ , of the Darkest wizard of all time? Did they throw a party? I'm _so sorry_ I didn't come, the invitation must've disappeared."  
James put a hand on Sirius' shoulder in a try to calm him down, but he only shook it off, staring Regulus straight into the eyes.

"You know, I thought you maybe _was_ a little different, after all." He continued with disgusted voice, holding Regulus' wrist in a steady grip. "Even though you got Sorted into the filthy House of yours, I had a hope that you were different after everything you did. But I guess I was wrong. You're just as much of a _big, filthy, traitorous, racist, disgraceful monster_ as our parents!"  
Tears filled Regulus' eyes, but he blinked them away, meeting Sirius' furious gaze with steady and distasteful eyes. Regulus succeeded to drag his arm out of Sirius' hard grip and wanted to rub it – Sirius had been really rough.  
"I'm not the disgrace, Sirius." He replied calmly. "You are. You was the one who got disowned, who didn't even could get out of the house without my help, too weak to even get upstairs by yourself. You are the one whose face is burned of the Family Tapestry, and who is only talked about with hatred of our parents. Yes, they are very proud of me. Mother and Father thinks I does the right thing by serving the Dark Lord. And so do I. Finally we'll get rid of the filthy mudbloods and bloodtraitors."  
Sirius was shaking of rage by now.  
"Bloodtraitors? Like me?" he asked with a voice he really had to fight to not shout. "If your precious _Dark Lord_ gets as he want, you'll kill me personally, you understands that, right? Or maybe he feels merciful, and lets Snivellus do it, what do I know?"

Regulus only hesitated for a second before nodding, confirming he understood, and apparently didn't care that he would be sent to kill his brother. Sirius glared at him, poison in his gaze.  
"Fine. Go play with your Death Eater-friends." He hissed. "But true my words: there will come a day where you realizes how wrong this is, and don't come crawling back to me then. We're done, Regulus. _Done_. You're not my brother, just like they haven't been my parents for a year. James, Remus and Peter is my brothers. Mr and Mrs Potter is my parents. Don't talk to me, ever again. When you eventually understands that you regrets ever taking that Mark, don't even think of coming to me. I'm _done_ protecting you. I've been protecting you for _sixteen years_ , taken the blame and your punishments, your beatings, curses and whippings, but it's over. Now you're entirely on your own. I. Never. Wants. To. See. You. Again." Sirius' voice raised until he was shouting, and everyone the next fifty meters was staring at him with open mouths.  
Regulus and everyone else was speechless when Sirius turned around and ran back to the castle. After a moment the Marauders gave Regulus a disappointed look shared with hatred for him and the Slytherins before shouting Sirius' name and running after him.

* * *

Regulus stared after his former brother and Sirius' new brothers, unable of moving and talking. He felt tears pricking his eyes, but furiously blinked them away. He wouldn't cry for his bloodtraitorous older brother in nothing but blood. His parents were right, Sirius was a disgrace and filth underneath their shoes and didn't deserve any mourning from them. But even if he knew all this he couldn't feel anything but loss. He had made sure Sirius knew he _would_ kill him if he got the chance when they were out of school, and Sirius had made sure he knew that he didn't want anything with him to do, ever again. Regulus felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Come on, Regulus." Snape said softly. "You don't need him. You've got us, and the Dark Lord. You don't need the bloodtraitor." Regulus nodded and turned back to his friends.

* * *

Back in the 7th year Gryffindor boys' first dormitory (in first year McGonagall had parted the dormitory in two rooms since the Marauders' roommates couldn't _stand_ sharing room with the four boys and had slept in McGonagall's office in protest) Sirius was sitting on his bed, forcing himself not to cry, meanwhile his friends sat around him and comforted him. None of them said a word, they waited for Sirius to speak, and they just sat there and gave their brother the physical contact he was in desperate need of.

After around ten minutes Sirius finally spoke. He forced his voice not to tremble when he leaned backwards and placed his head in Remus' lap.  
"I… I really did think he would come around." He said with sadness obvious in his voice and Remus stroked him over the hair in comfort, nodding. James and Peter put their hands on his arms, showing they were there for him when he needed them. "I never thought… he is _sixteen_. He has taken the Dark Mark and he's not even an _adult_. How could Orion and Walburga allow that?! But of course, they're probably, just as he said, extremely proud. That was what he wanted all the time, wasn't it?" he sounded bitter. "Making them proud. That's all he ever wanted. He's weak, that's it. He's weak enough to listen to them, to believe them and even to try to do as they wants. I… why am I even upset over this? It's his life!"

"I know, Padfoot." James murmured. "We all knows. You loves him, that's it. That's why you cares so much. You knows he'll regret it, and you're scared that he will destroy himself."  
Sirius realized he was right. No matter what, no matter how much he hated what his little brother had become, he still loved him. And he probably always should. And he would always mourn the loss of the kind, sweet and curious boy Regulus had been before he met those Slytherins, before everything went wrong and they slipped away. Sirius followed one path and Regulus another.

Finally he began to shake with sobs. He nearly never cried, something that had been beaten into him since he was a toddler (A Black does _not_ cry!) and he could only remember one occasion since he was around five, when he had messed everything up last year and nearly got Moony to kill Snape. Back then he had been destroyed, he had cried and begged and beseeched to Remus to forgive him. In time he had, of course, or else they wouldn't have been here now, but it had taken two months. Two horrible, anxiety afflicted, red-eyes months. This crying wasn't as bad as it had been back then, but it was still quite intensive.

His three friends didn't say anything, they just held him meanwhile he cried and held him together so he wouldn't fall into pieces of the violent sobs. When Sirius calmed down a little Peter left to the kitchens and soon came back with four cups of steaming hot chocolate with whipped cream which he gave to his friends and took one himself.  
"Thanks, Wormy." Sirius muttered with a small smile which his friend returned. A while they just sat there close to each other, drinking the delicious chocolate (the house elves were fantastic at anything chocolate), a big clump of seventeen-years-old boy-parts but when they had finished the chocolate James grinned.  
"What about a revenge prank?" he asked Sirius who lightened up.  
"You know what, Prongs? I think that's exactly what I needs."

* * *

 **2 years later.**

 _Sirius._

 _Please, please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tonight at 7.  
You were right. As always._

 _Regulus._

It was a short message, but the first thing Sirius had heard from his little brother since that day in 7th year. He stared at the text, at his brother's familiar handwriting, and scrunched it in his hand. He stood up and walked to the fireplace and Flooed over to James and Lily's place.

When he stepped out from the green flames he was met by his best friend's grin, but it soon turned into worry when James saw the look on Sirius' face.  
"Padfoot? Is everything okay?" he asked.  
Without a word Sirius handed him the letter he had gotten and James straightened the scrunched paper and read it. His eyes widened and he stared at Sirius for a moment before blinking and tilting his head to the side.  
"Well? Will you go?" he asked challengingly. Sirius sighed and fell onto the couch close to the fireplace. He sighed again and looked up at James.  
"I don't know, Prongs. I _did_ tell him not to come running to me. And it could be a trap."

James shook his head and sat down beside Sirius, putting an arm over his shoulder and smiling slightly.  
"It isn't. You know that as well as I do. And don't let your pride come between you and Regulus. Maybe he has something important to say, it sounded like it."  
Sirius nodded and stood up again, James following suit.  
"You're right. When did you become so wise?" he teased with a small smirk. James smirked in return and shrugged before waving Sirius away to go and meet his brother.  
"Tell me afterwards." He said and Sirius nodded.

The Leaky Cauldron was crowded, as usual on a Friday night. Sirius walked in and got some waves from old friends and nods from the bartender who knew Sirius quite well – he was a regular customer. His gaze searched the room after his brother until he saw a man with a cloak covering his face. The man sat in the corner and looked like he tried to make himself as small as possible.

Sirius hesitantly walked over to him.  
"Regulus?" he asked softly and the man's head jerked up. It indeed was Regulus, but he looked much more tired and grey than the last time Sirius had seen him. A small smile adored his face when he looked at his older brother.  
"I didn't think you should come." He admitted lowly. Sirius nodded and sat down at the chair on the other side of the table.  
"I nearly didn't. James persuaded me."  
Regulus froze for a second when he heard James' name, he had never liked James – he thought it was the Gryffindor's fault that he had lost Sirius, but soon relaxed. He looked at Sirius with sad, grey orbs, before standing up.

Sirius stared at him, confused and unsure of what was going on. Regulus smiled softly when he studied his brother. Sirius did look older, but he was sure he looked worse.  
"I only wanted you to know you were right, Siri." Regulus' use of the old nickname shook Sirius worse than a betrayal ever could do. "You were right all along. I know you told me not to come to you, but I wanted to let you know. But I promise, I'm going to make up for my mistakes. I'll make you proud."  
Now Sirius was really worried and he also stood up. He took a grip around Regulus' arm and stared him in the eyes. Regulus met his gaze steadily with eyes filled with remorse, determination and a bit of love.

"What do you mean, making up for them?" Sirius demanded to know, shaking his brother slightly. "Tell me, I can help! Please, Regulus." He pleaded but his brother shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. And I can't let you help. I just wanted you to know that I didn't die in the service of Voldemort." His voice shuddered a little when he said the name, but he sounded just as determined as the gaze in his eyes. Then he hugged Sirius tightly.  
Sirius just stood there, shocked and unsure what to do, before hugging back. Soon Regulus broke free from the hug and gave his big brother one last look.  
"I love you, Siri." He said before apparating away with a _crack._  
"I… I love you too, Reggie." Sirius replied, but it was too late. His baby brother was gone, and it seemed as he was going to his death.

* * *

 **Two months later.**

 _Mr Black._

 _We're sorry to tell you, but your younger brother, Regulus Arcturus Black, is dead. We got the mission to tell you as your parents are mourning their son too much. All his belongings is now the property of your parents, if you want any heritage then you will have to talk to them._

 _Miss Amenia Franklin_

 _The Ministry of Magic._

Sirius once again stared at a short message in his hand before scrunching it in his hand. In shock he sat down at the couch in his flat and stared straight forward. Regulus was dead. His baby brother was dead, and he didn't even get the chance to tell him he loved him. And almost worse, there was no signs of that Regulus actually had done something "to make up for his mistakes" as he had told him. Actually it was very likely that Regulus, as the coward he had always been, backed out from it and just had ran away in a try to get away from Voldemort.

Remus, who lived with him right now since he didn't have money to find a place of his own, took the letter and read it. His eyes widened when he had finished it and he sat down beside Sirius and hugged him closely.  
"Oh, Padfoot." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
Sirius swallowed a few times, trying to catch his words but not succeeding to get out a sound. He opened and closed his mouth twice before closing his eyes and placing his head in his hands in a try to clear his head.

Remus just hugged him closer and let him comprehend the content of the Ministry-letter, muttering nonsense-words to give comfort.

Regulus hadn't done as he said and done something to help defeat Voldemort. Instead he most likely had run away and got killed meanwhile doing it. Sirius shook his head and took the letter and the wand, setting it on fire. It quickly burned and soon it was nothing less. Then he stood up and looked at Remus.

"Come on Moony. The Moon is up in an hour. Let's go and meet up with Wormtail."  
Remus shook his head.  
"I can do myself tonight, Sirius. You can't just ignore this. I'll go and lock myself in at the Ministry. Prongs and Lily is at the burial of her parents, but I send Wormtail over to you, if you want. You'll stay here. No protests."  
Sirius frowned.  
"I don't want you _near_ the werewolf-haters at the Ministry, Moons." He protested. "And really not spending a Full moon there." Remus smirked slightly.  
"You don't have a choice. You _need_ to take care of yourself, and mourning is an important part of it. No discussion, okay? You can fetch me tomorrow at the Werewolf Confinement Department. Bye, Padfoot. I'll send Peter over."  
Remus hugged Sirius one more time before disapparating.

The next morning Peter was passed out on the floor and Sirius was just enough sober to apparate over to the Ministry and fetch Remus. The whole flat was filled with old cigarettes and bottles of firewhisky and muggle drinks. When Remus was well enough to look around he nearly got a heart attack from the mess. When Peter woke up they spent the day talking about what an idiot Regulus had been. Remus found it a very strange way of mourning, but it seemed to cheer Sirius up, so he gladly helped with coming up with new insults of the younger Black brother.

In difference from when Regulus got the Dark Mark, Sirius didn't cry this time.

 **Review!**


End file.
